One Summer Night
by Airbent
Summary: Taking home strangers wasn't something college professor Lillian Truscott made a habit of doing. But after a few dances, Lilly couldn't resist Miley Stewart on that hot summer night. AU.
1. Chapter 1

I'm jumping on the bandwagon. I hope nobody minds.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana. Gerri Hill is the original author of One Summer Night. Rated M for sexual content.

* * *

**"One Summer Night"**

**Chapter One**

It was hot. Much too hot for June, she thought, as she pointed to air conditioning vent toward her face and sped down MoPac in her new black Mazda. Peering out the sunroof she saw nothing but blue skies, not even one puffy white cloud to shield the sun. She grimaced. Summer in Austin had hit with a bang.

Again she wondered why she had let herself be talked into going to the softball tournament. Barbie, her best friend, had been calling all week asking her to come until she had finally relented. Summer was her time. Her time to be alone and catch up on all the things she had missed during the year. With no classes to teach until the fall semester, she wanted to spend the summer going to Lake Travis when the mood hit and catching up on her reading, not sitting in the hot sun watching women run around the bases. But Barbie had argued that if she was ever to meet anyone, she had to get out. Well, Lillian Truscott didn't want to meet anyone, she stubbornly insisted, but Barbie wouldn't hear of it.

"You're only thirty-six. My God, you're acting as if your life is over and you've resigned yourself to being an old maid."

"I'm not an old maid. I'm just not interest in a relationship right now," she told her.

"Who's talking relationship? You never go out, Lilly. I hate to think of you always being by yourself. It's been three years, you know."

"I'm well aware of how long it's been."

"Then come out with us. We'll drink a few beers and cheer them on."

So, she had agreed finally. After all, it _had_ been over three years since Nancy left her to return to New York. A job transfer, she had said. Lillian laughed bitterly to herself. Three years had not squelched her anger. When she found out Nancy had been secretly seeing someone else for nearly six months before she and her new girlfriend had both up and moved, Lillian had been devastated. How could she have been so blind that she hadn't noticed? Had she grown so complacent in their relationship that it just never occurred to her that Nancy had become distant? That Nancy had another lover? They had spent four years together, the last two sharing Lilly's house on Bull Creek, and she had been naïve enough to think things were perfect between them.

She shook her head, not wanting to dredge up those old memories. Instead, she concentrated on driving, hands tight on the wheel as Saturday traffic zoomed by around her. She was still protective of her new car, and had not yet reverted to her usual habit of cutting in and out of traffic. Sporting her exit, she was soon just a few blocks from the large complex of ball fields in South Austin. An acre of cars filled the parking area. Lillian remembered Barbie had said it was the largest women's tournament Austin had ever hosted. Teams from all over Texas, as well as a few from other states, were there.

She finally found a parking space on the back row and opened her door to the heat. She scowled again. Summer in Austin was not her favorite time of year. Oh, she loved going to the lake and floating in her tube on Bull Creek, but each year the summers seemed to last longer and longer. She was thankful she had worn a tank top. The slight breeze was not helping much. She pulled the top away from her breasts, fanning cool air inside. She rarely wore a bra, one benefit to being small-breasted, she thought. Probably the only benefit. Taking her lawn chair and her small cooler of beer from the trunk, she walked to the fields.

There were ten softball fields here. She headed to field number three, where their team was playing. She spotted Barbie and Joannie and made her way through the crowd to them, excusing herself as she bumped into people with her chair and cooler.

"You came!" Barbie exclaimed, standing up and making room for her.

"I told you I would," Lillian said, forcing a smile. She was already crabby as she felt sweat trickle between her shoulder blades.

"Yes, but you're late. It started a half hour ago."

Lillian shrugged, opened her chair and shoved her cooler under it. "Hello, Joannie. Hot enough for you?"

Joannie laughed at Lilly's usual comment and introduced her to the other sitting with them.

"This is Kerry and Shea," she said, pointing to two older women sitting next to her. "I'm sure you've heard me mention them."

"Yes," Lilly said and smiled.

"And that's Mikayla." She motioned toward a younger woman who looked up and smiled, then turned her attention back to the game.

"Mikayla works with Ashley," Joannie explained.

"I haven't seen Ashley in ages," she said, plopping unceremoniously into her chair, her eyes closed against the heat. "God, I could be sitting in the water right now," she murmured.

"Oh, give me a break," Barbie said. "It's not that hot."

"Ninety-five and June's not even half over. What's August going to be like?"

"One hundred, like always," she said. Reaching under Lillian's chair, she took a beer from the ice and handed it to her. "Here, cool off."

"Thanks." Lilly twisted the top off the bottle, drank nearly half of it, then rubbed the cold bottle on her face. "Oh, that's so good," she sighed.

"Yeah."

"So, what's the score?" she asked.

"We're up by one," Joannie replied and yelled at Cindy to get a hit.

Barbie and Joannie never played softball. In fact, Lilly doubted Joannie had every played any sport. Nevertheless, they made every softball game, and Barbie jokingly referred to themselves as the team's mascot. They made an odd duo. Joannie and Barbie, both tall and thin. Barbie with a head full of red curls, Joannie with long dark hair. But they were the happiest couple Lilly had ever met, still going strong after thirteen years.

Lilly turned her attention to the game. She knew nearly everyone on the team. Not that she made that many games, but they had been playing together for years, and since they were all friends of Barbie's, she had been out with them before. A few of the regular members couldn't make the tournament, and Lilly knew Traci had come in from San Antonio to play.

"Is Amber playing?" Lillian asked. Amber was a friend of hers from college who she had introduced to Barbie a few years ago.

"She's playing second today," Barbie said. "Traci brought someone along with her from San Antonio to play third."

Traci was Barbie's cousin and, despite that, they were good friends. Barbie looked at her and frowned. "Didn't you bring a cap?"

"No," she said, squinting her blue eyes against the sun. "I left without sunscreen, too. Do you have any?"

"I do," Joannie offered, reaching into her bag for the sunblock. "God, it's hell getting old. Isn't it?"

Lillian flicked her a wry glance and opened the tube.

"I mean, remember when we would stay out for hours and not worry about wrinkles?"

"Skin cancer, Joannie," Lilly told her. "Not wrinkles."

"There was no such thing as sunscreen when we were young. I'm sure the damage is already done."

"What do you mean, when we were young?" Barbie asked with a laugh.

"I'm nearly forty, if you'll remember. My days of youth are past."

"You've been nearly forty for three years," Lilly teased.

"Yeah, well, this time, it's for real," she said.

Barbie winked at Lillian. "Three more months," she said quietly. "That's how long we'll have to listen to it."

Cindy smacked a fly ball out to center field and the inning was over. Lilly spotted Amber as she headed to second base and waved at her.

"I haven't seen Amber in a while," she said.

"Well, if you would come out with us more, you would," Barbie retorted.

"You know I don't go to the bar during the semester."

"Everyone knows you're gay. What's the big deal?"

"I just would hate to run into one of my students there."

The players ran to their positions, and her eyes followed a woman she didn't know. The woman was tall and lean and very tan. Lilly watched as she jogged to third base. Pulling her cap off, the stranger ran her fingers through her long, dark hair, brushing it away from her face. She was very dark, one of those people who had a tan no matter what time of year it was, one of those people Lillian had always been jealous of. She had to work at her tan, being so blonde and blue-eyed.

The woman pulled the cap back on her head and kicked dirt with her foot. She pounded her glove with her hand, and then crouched in the ready position while Lillian stared at her. God, she's cute, she thought.

"That's Miley Stewart," Barbie said, following her gaze.

"Who?" Lilly asked innocently.

"Third base."

"Oh." She pulled her eyes away, embarrassed. She had never been one to stare.

Sharon, the pitcher, was the youngest member of the team, not yet thirty, and she turned around, making sure her teammates were ready before tossing the first pitch. Lillian watched as it sailed high, then slid her eyes back to third base. The woman yelled something to Sharon, then moved in a little closer on the infield. The next pitch was hit high to the outfield, and the left fielder moved under it, caught it effortlessly and then threw it back to the infield.

Lillian sat back in her chair to watch Sharon pitch but couldn't keep her gaze off third for long. Her eyes followed the ball bouncing up the third base line. Miley Stewart charged it, picked it up smoothly and fired it to third base. The runner was out by three steps. Lilly smiled as Miley turned and walked back to third base. The next hitter flied out, and Lilly's eyes followed the dark woman as she jogged back to the dugout, accepting congratulations from her teammates.

Lillian couldn't see her in the dugout so she purposely kept her eyes on the field. Amber was the first to bat, and Lilly cheered her on when the first pitch was hit over the shortstop's head into the outfield. Then her breath caught as Miley Stewart walked confidently to the plate, taking a few practice swings before stepping into the batter's box.

"Come on, Miley," Amber yelled from first base.

"She hit a home run her first time up," Joannie said.

"Really?" Lilly murmured, trying to sound nonchalant, all the while watching intently as Miley waited for the first pitch. It was low, and she stepped back and took another practice swing. Lillian saw the muscles in Miley's arms stand out as she clutched the bat. She strained to hear as Miley spoke to the catcher, smiling briefly before turning her attention back to the pitcher. The next pitch was perfect, and Miley sent it flying to the outfield. The left fielder turned and ran toward the fence but the ball sailed over her head. Amber was already rounding third. Miley ran past second base and raced for third, diving headfirst to the bag, just beating the throw.

Lilly found herself cheering along with the rest of the crowd, watching with interest as Miley stood up and dusted off her pants and shirt, her hands moving over her breasts and stomach absently as she grinned, teeth white against her tan. Lillian stared at her, unable to look away as Miley chatted with the played from the other team, all the while a smile firmly in place, as if she was surprised at her hit.

"She's quite a player," Barbie said. "Traci said she used to play college ball in California."

Lilly nodded and again forced herself to look away. It was becoming embarrassing, the way she was staring. It was so unlike her to have such an instant attraction to someone, especially someone she had yet to meet. Besides, she doubted she would even like her. Women like her had girls falling over them all the time. Miley probably had a string of women littering the streets of San Antonio at this very moment.

The next two batters struck out, and Miley still stood at third, clapping her hands, urging Ashley to bring her home. Ashley hit the first pitch, and it rolled between first and second, just out of the other team's reach, and Miley trotted home, stepped on the plate and picked up Ashley's discarded bat.

"Way to go, Stewart," someone yelled from the dugout, and Lilly watched as Miley walked in front of them, still smiling. For a second, she looked their way. Lilly froze as dark eyes settled on her briefly. Then Miley went into the dugout, accepting handslaps from her teammates, now out of Lilly's view, who turned her attention, with effort, back to the field.

The game ended twenty minutes later, and Lilly stood to stretch her legs. The heat she hadn't even thought about during the game now settled around her again. Grabbing another beer from her cooler, she took a long swallow and wiped her brow. The teams were on the field shaking hands and talking. She forced her eyes away from Miley Stewart and settled them on Amber, who was walking toward the fence.

"Lilly! Glad you came," Amber called.

"Ho. You had a good game, Amber."

"Thanks. We've got another one at three. Are you staying?"

"Yes," she said immediately.

"Good. I'll talk to you in a minute," Amber said and walked to the dugout.

Lilly waved at Ashley as she walked back to the dugout and realized that she had not spoken to Ashley since Christmas. Or was it New Year's? They had been good friends once, sharing meals and movies. When they had both been single, they'd spent many an evening together. But then Lilly had started seeing Nancy and Ashley had disappeared from her life, except for group holidays, it seemed. She sighed. Wasn't that how it always was? Give up your friends for a lover, and when the lover leaves, your friends are gone, too. Lilly sighed again. It was as if they were strangers now, and Lilly made a mental note to invite her to dinner some night soon.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she realized where she was, looked away from the field, and followed Barbie and Joannie as they went to meet the players. Lillian was acutely aware of her nervousness as her eyes searched for Miley Stewart. She spotted her talking to Traci and knew that Barbie and Joannie were heading that way. She briefly hung back, almost afraid to meet her, but Barbie turned around and motioned for her to follow.

"Are you kidding? I was lucky to make it to third," Miley was saying to Traci with a smile, and Lilly caught her breath as Miley looked around and rested those dark eyes on her again.

"Great game!" Barbie applauded. "A shutout."

"Yeah. They were picked to win the tournament, too," Traci grinned. She turned to Lillian then. "Lilly, this is Miley Stewart, a friend of mine from San Antonio." She turned to Miley and pointed at Lilly. "Lillian Truscott."

"Hi," Miley said and stuck out her hand.

Lilly was forced to take it, to feel Miley's fingers wrap around her hand, to feel her firm grip. She kept her eyes down as their hands clasped, then raised them to meet Miley's deep blue eyes directly.

"Nice to meet you. You had a good game," she said.

Miley released her hand slowly and smiled. "Thanks, but those were lucky hits. My softball days ended years ago."

"Oh, please," Traci groaned. "I had to practically beg her to play and look what she does."

Miley grinned, showing off eve, white teeth. "It's been a lot of years, Traci."

"You're far from the oldest one on this team."

"I think you hold that honor, don't you?" Barbie asked, and they all laughed.

"And you're not too far behind me, cousin," Traci shot back.

Lilly smiled and raised her eyes again, only to find Miley Stewart looking at her. She met her eyes briefly, and then looked away, back toward the field where another team was warming up.

"I've got to get something to drink," Miley said, and to Lillian, "Listen, it was nice to meet you. I hope you hand around for the next game."

"I will," she said and smiled.

"Good." Miley turned to the others. "See you later," she said and left them.

"She's good, Traci," Joannie commented, when Miley had walked off. "Where did you find her?"

"She teaches at St. Peter's. Well, for the last year anyway. She's from California originally and used to play for Stanford when she was in college."

"So where did you meet her?" Barbie asked.

"Out at a party awhile back. She's very nice. I really like her."

Lilly listened to the conversation, her eyes following Miley Stewart as she wlaked toward the parking lot. She was intrigued with her, to say the least. Actually, infatuated with her would be a better word.

They stood in the shade, visiting, and Lilly was glad she had come. Amber came over to catch up, as they had not seen each other in a couple of months. She also got reacquainted with the other players she hadn't seen in awhile, but she couldn't keep herself from scanning the parking lot for Miley, waiting for her to return.

"Lilly?"

Lilly turned around and smiled at Ashley, giving her a quick hug in greeting.

"It's been so long, Ashley. How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Fine," she said. "We haven't seen each other in ages. Why did we let that happen?"

"Well, we just sort of lost touch when you started dating Nancy," Ashley said, "and never seemed to connect again after you two broke up."

"It was my fault," Lilly agreed. "Why don't we have dinner some night? Or is that not a good idea?" Lilly looked around to see if someone were watching them. "Are you seeing someone?"

"No, no. You know me, always single," Ashley reassured her. "Dinner sounds good."

"Terrific. We'll get together and catch up," Lilly said.

Ashley left her and Lilly turned around, looking for Barbie, but aware that she was searching for Miley Stewart, as well. Oh, she was acting like a teenager with a huge crush. She purposefully strode to her lawn chair, thinking she really did need to get out more.

Miley did not reappear until just before the start of the next game. The others were already warming up when she hurried on to the field, carrying her bat and glove and a bottle of water.

Despite telling herself how foolish she was being, Lilly watched closely. She stared as Miley picked up a ball and began throwing with Traci, her lean body angling into every throw. She smiled often and chatted with the played next to her as she absently tossed the softball back and forth. Lilly was mesmerized. She couldn't tear her eyes away.

"Hey," Barbie said to her, bringing her around.

"Yeah?"

"What are you looking at?" she asked with a smile.

Lilly blushed and cursed silently to herself. "Nothing."

"Yeah," she said, punching her arm. "Nice to know something's still alive in there."

Lilly ignored her and took another beer from her cooler.

Their team was in the third base dugout this time and although she had a perfect view of the bench, she purposely refrained from staring. Instead, she pretended interest in the other team as they warmed up, trying to find someone to hold her attention as Miley Stewart had done. No one did.

The game started, and her eyes never traveled far from third base. Miley played her position expertly, grabbing every ground ball that came her way and throwing a bullet to first base each time. Lilly was impressed, to say the least. But it was Miley's hitting that won the game. Her first time up, with two runners on, she smashed the ball into center field, and Lilly smiled as it sailed to the fence. Then she watched as Miley ran the bases, her long legs touching each one as she hurried home before the ball ever made it back to the infield.

Miley's grin was huge and contagious as she crossed home plate and hit hands with the others who had crossed in front of her. Lilly watched her with awe all the way to the dugout.

"Wow!" Joannie exclaimed.

"Yeah," Barbie agreed.

After it was over, Lillian stood with the others as they talked about the game, going over each play again. Miley seemed embarrassed at the attention she was getting and once again attributed her hits to sheer luck. Lilly was secretly pleased that someone with her obvious talent wasn't conceited or arrogant about it. Then again, maybe if she was a little more stuck-up, it would quell this attraction Lilly was feeling for Miley Stewart.

Everyone was deciding to go for Mexican food, and Lilly found herself agreeing to dinner before she even realized it.

"Don't be late this time, Lilly," Barbie admonished as they were leaving.

"I won't." She closed her trunk with a bang and settled inside her car, turning the air conditioning on high as she drove home. She refused to acknowledge that she had agreed to dinner simply because Miley Stewart was going to be there. It was high time she went out. Like Barbie keeps saying. Right! With that, she shoved a CD in and listened to Elton John on her way home.

**To be continued**

* * *

Go ahead and review if you feel so inclined.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you **-DreamScheme-** and **nitewolf33** for reviewing and those of you who alerted this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana. Gerri Hill is the original author of One Summer Night. Rated M for sexual content.

* * *

"**One Summer Night"**

**Chapter Two**

Of course she was late. After her shower, she couldn't decide what to wear. It was still so hot out, she couldn't see putting on jeans, but then shorts seemed too casual. After ironing both and laying them on the bed, she decided on the jeans anyway. Tucking in a crisp cotton shirt, refusing to speculate on the extra effort she was making with her appearance, she carefully applied the minimal amount of makeup she normally wore and sprayed perfume lightly on her neck and wrists. Her blonde hair was cut shoulder-length for the summer and she brushed it away from her face with a few quick strokes.

She stared in the mirror longer than usual. She had been in the sun too long and her cheeks showed it. Peering closer, she rubbed a finger lightly under one eye. Wrinkles! They were starting to show and she stepped back. They were not nearly as evident from this distance. Laughing at herself, she put her hands on her hips and threw back her shoulders, hoping it made her look taller. It didn't. She wasn't really short. She just wasn't tall. She had spent her high school years wishing she were short and petite so that the guys would notice her more. Then she had spent her college years wishing she were taller, especially after she had developed her first crush on a woman, a basketball player, no less! But she was the same average, boring, and middle-of-the-pack size she had been since she turned seventeen. She gave her hair one last brush with her fingers and hurried out.

They had agreed to meet at Bonita's Café on Congress Avenue at seven o'clock, and it was already fifteen past when Lillian drove by slowly, looking for a parking spot. After cruising by twice, she finally parked two blocks away and hurried along the sidewalk, spotting Barbie's car only a few spaces from the front door. Some people have all the luck, she thought.

She heard them before she actually saw them. Before the hostess could ask her, she simple smiled, pointed and made her way through the crowd waiting for tables.

"Lilly, I thought maybe you had decided not to come," Barbie said. She had saved a place next to her and motioned for her to sit. Lillian thankfully sat down, saying hello to those around her.

"Running late, as usual," she murmured.

"Well, I ordered you a margarita. I hope that's okay."

"That's fine," she said, smiling her thanks. Only then did she look around the table. Most of the players and their girlfriends were there, and Lilly knew most of them. Her eyes stopped when they met the glittering dark ones of Miley Stewart. Miley smiled at her from across the table, holding her gaze, and Lilly felt the heat she thought she had left outside. She flushed and looked away, grabbing the glass of water in front of her. She took a long swallow, avoiding the gaze from across the table.

Her margarita came, and Lilly sipped gratefully, feeling the coolness of it slide down her throat. It was just hot out, she told herself. She had been in the sun too long! She ordered her usual enchilada dinner, then munched on the warm tortilla chips and salsa that were placed within her reach. The conversation around the table centered on the games, and as they enthusiastically rehashed every play and every hit, Lilly listened, all the while conscious of the woman sitting across from her. As Miley told about her hits, how she had just lucked into the home runs, Lilly was able to observe her. Her long, slim fingers held her glass lightly, and she absently rubbed the front from the side as she spoke. She seemed almost embarrassed about the attention she was getting. Lilly noticed how she quickly turned the conversation to Sharon, who had pitched two shutout games.

"Oh, like I didn't have help behind me," Sharon said. She was sitting next to Mattie, who Lilly had only met once before.

"Let's face it, we've got a good team," Ashley said, and they all agreed.

Lillian was silent through most of the meal, but she missed little, least of all Miley Stewart. She watched her constantly when she wasn't looking, lowering her eyes quickly whenever Miley glanced her way. She spoke quietly to Barbie and Joannie, but didn't take part in the conversation around the table. She wasn't quite sure what to make of her attraction to Miley. It was so out of character for her that she attributed it to the heat of summer. Why else would she be staring at a virtual stranger, wondering if blue eyes could really be that dark?

After dinner, they stood on the street, the air having cooled to a tolerable seventy-five degrees. No one was ready to end the evening, and as they stood around talking, Sharon suggested they go dancing.

"Lakers had country music or we could go to Uptown," she said.

She was met with groans from the older ones. "Uptown is filled with college students," Joannie said.

"Okay, then Lakers. It's still early. Our game isn't until nine tomorrow."

They agreed, and before Lillian could offer a protest, they were splitting up, each hurrying to their cars. She paused beside Barbie's car, watching as Miley got into Traci's van.

"I won't stay long," she told Barbie pointedly.

"Of course not," Barbie agreed with a smile.

"Really. I'm only going for one drink."

"Okay. Sure." Barbie and Joannie grinned at her.

"You can wipe those smiles off your faces, too," she called over her shoulder as she walked toward her car. So, she was infatuated with the woman. Big deal! After three years, she was happy to know that part of her was apparently coming back to life. It wasn't as if she wasn't going to do anything about it. But still, she wondered if Miley might ask her to dance. Then she wondered if she would allow herself to accept.

She slammed her door and locked it, then turned the AC on high. Sitting there for a moment, she caught a glimpse of her bright eyes in the mirror and attributed it to the margarita, nothing else. Hell, for all she knew, Traci and Miley could be seeing each other. But she doubted it. Traci had been living with the same woman for years now and was very happy. But then again, Lillian would have said the same thing about herself only three years ago.

She drove the few blocks to the downtown bar and found a parking space easily, as it was barely nine and the regular Saturday night crowd had not yet arrived. Barbie and Joannie were waiting for her at the entrance. Each paid the cover charge and walked into the dark bar. It was already smoky, but thankfully cool. Loud country music blared from the speakers. They had pulled several tables together, and once again, Lilly found herself sitting across from Miley, who was already sipping a drink.

"What'll you have?" Barbie asked.

"Rum and coke, please," Lilly answered, and Barbie left them to get their drinks.

"Barbie says you rarely come out with them," Traci said from across the table.

"Rarely," Lilly said and smiled. "I'm too busy during the regular terms."

"Miley teaches also," Traci said. "Though this may be her last year. She's got a novel published and it's due out this fall."

"Really? What do you teach?" Lilly asked, looking at Miley directly for the first time but avoiding the dark eyes that tried to capture hers.

Miley gave an amused smile. "Journalism."

"Giving that up to write books? God, who could blame you," Lillian said and grinned.

"I really enjoy teaching, but it leaves me little time to write."

"What kind of book?"

"It's a murder mystery. Takes place on a college campus. What else?" she laughed.

"I can think of several professors at my own campus who would be candidates for either the victim or the villain," Lilly said and smiled at her.

"Really? Maybe you should write your own. It's great therapy," Miley said. Especially if your dean won't cooperate with you." She leaned forward, placed her elbows on the table, and Lilly did the same. "What do you teach?"

"English," Lilly admitted, suddenly feeling like the frumpy old professor that Barbie claimed she was evolving into. "And composition," she added, as if that sounded a little more glamorous.

Barbie came back with their drinks, then pulled Joannie up to dance. Lilly sipped hers, then looked back at Miley. "You're from California?"

"Yes. San Francisco."

"What brought you here?" Lilly asked.

"The teaching position. It was something different. But mostly, I wanted to see what a real summer was like."

"And what do you think?"

She laughed. "I'm wondering how I've survived two of them. No wonder the lakes are so popular around here."

Barbie and Joannie came back as a very old Anne Murray song came on and Miley looked at Lilly and smiled. "I'm not much for country music but I think I can manage this song. Would you like to dance?"

Lillian hesitated, her drink halfway to her mouth. She set it back down. "Okay."

Lilly walked around the table and Miley took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. Their eyes met before Lilly lightly laid her hand on Miley's shoulder. Though they danced with nearly a foot of space between them, they moved together gracefully, as if they had done this hundreds of times before. They didn't speak, and Lilly avoided looking at her. Instead, she watched the other couples around them, all dancing much closer than they were. When the song ended, they pulled apart and again their eyes met.

"Thanks," Miley said quietly, and led her back to the table.

She met Barbie's amused glance with a scowl and ignored her as best she could. Miley then danced with Traci, and Lilly watched as they moved on the floor, noting that Miley held her with the same distance between them as she had with Lilly. That pleased her, though she didn't speculate as to why.

Conversation was sparse around the table. There were too many to talk comfortably, and the music was too loud to hear anything from the other end of the table. She was very aware of Miley sitting across from her, daring to meet her eyes from time to time, answering her soft smile with one of her own. Miley did not ask her to dance again until another slow song came on. Lilly accepted with a smile, laid her hand in Miley's outstretched one and followed her to the dance floor.

Miley held her closer this time, but still there was a space between them, and Lilly found herself wishing she would hold her tighter. Lilly closed her eyes, letting her palm lay flat on Miley's strong shoulder. They danced slowly, their feet moving together effortlessly, and Lilly took a breath, smelling the light, fresh perfume that Miley wore. When the song ended, they moved apart slowly, their eyes holding for a long moment before Miley smiled.

"We dance pretty well together, don't you think?"

Smiling, Lilly nodded and followed her back to the table.

Lillian accepted the new drink Barbie had bought for her. "Are you trying to prove a point?" she asked, still smiling, well aware she was past the one drink she had said she would stay for.

"You just looked thirsty from all that dancing," Barbie said pointedly.

Lilly ignored her and turned away. So much for best friends. She looked up and found Miley watching her. Their eyes held again. Lilly finally looked away, flushed. She was not used to this, this sexual attraction for a stranger. Giving herself a little mental shake, she silently scolded, "Summer nights! It's just the summer heat."

She felt a tap on her shoulder, roused herself and looked up at Traci.

"How about a dance?"

"Sure."

It was a fast two-step, and they moved together well, spinning around the floor. Winded and thirsty when they returned to the table, she downed her drink.

"Another?" Barbie asked.

"No, thank you," she said. "I'll wait."

Barbie laughed and patted her shoulder. "You're such fun to tease, Lilly."

"Obviously," she said dryly.

But she was having fun. Maybe Barbie was right. Maybe she did need to get out more.

When another slow love son came on, Lilly bravely raised her eyes across the table, and Miley was there, silently asking her to dance with an arch of one dark eyebrow. Lilly nodded and stood. She was aware of Barbie watching them, but no longer cared. She was having fun. She was feeling again.

This time, when they moved together, Miley held her close, their bodies brushing, touching. She let her hand move behind Miley's neck, ignoring the pounding of her heart. Her breath caught when Miley's hand moved lower on her back, turning her expertly around the floor. The song ended all too soon, and they stood there, still in each other's arms, neither wanting to move away. Miley's blue eyes were very dark as they looked into Lilly's, and she continued to hold her hand as they made their way back.

This time, she accepted the drink from Barbie thankfully. She was hot and it had nothing to do with the weather, she thought with a smile. The bar had filled up. Quite a few players from other teams there now.

"Crowded tonight," she commented.

"Yeah, there's lots of women in town," Joannie agreed.

Lilly nodded and watched the dance floor, now filled with couples doing the Cotton-Eyed Joe. She was thankful no one had dragged her out for that one. A fast line dance was next and she watched with amazement as everyone turned and stepped in unison, the strangers mixed with the locals. She had never gotten the hang of line dancing, maybe because she rarely tried. Nancy had seldom agreed to go dancing, even though Lillian enjoyed it. Then, after Nancy left, Lilly had isolated herself. She could count on one hand the number of times she had come here since.

Miley was watching her, she knew, but she didn't look up. She didn't trust herself. She was much too aware of her as it was. Staring into those dark eyes was too much of a temptation. However, when the next song started, she couldn't resist looking up.

"Come on," Miley said, motioning to the floor.

Lilly locked eyes with her and stood, reaching for her hand. They moved together quickly, their bodies pressed close together, Miley's heart beating against her breasts. She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes, her hand moving into Miley's hair. Oh, dear Lord, she thought. What am I doing? This is a perfect stranger!

Miley's hand moved low on her back, pressing her closer, and as their hips came together, Lilly couldn't suppress a low moan. Their flushed cheeks touched, and as she felt Miley's lips graze her ear, Lilly involuntarily pulled her closer. Her feet moved with a will of their own, her thoughts on anything but dancing. The dance floor was dark, masking their movements. When they were in the back, Miley pulled away, staring at her. This time, Lilly didn't look away. She watched Miley's gaze drop to her lips, and her heart hammered in her chest as Miley slowly brought her eyes back to Lilly's. Lilly watched in anticipation as Miley's lips came closer. She closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss, wanting her kiss.

Even so, she wasn't prepared for the rush of desire that consumed her when Miley's lips finally touched hers. Her mouth opened eagerly under Miley's, and her feet stopped moving entirely, unable to continue their meaningless motion when all she wanted was for their kiss to continue.

Miley drew her lips away slowly and continued their dance, forcing Lilly to move with her around the floor. Miley's arms held her tightly, and Lilly was thankful, certain that she would collapse right there without them. They didn't speak when the song ended, but their hands remained locked as Miley led her through the crowd toward their table.

Lilly's eyes darted to Barbie and Joannie, feeling certain that they had seen them kissing, but they were talking to Traci across the table, and no one seemed to have noticed. Flustered, she sipped her drink, refusing to look across the table at Miley. My God, what have you done? Kissing a total stranger right on the dance floor! She downed her drink, letting the rum wash through her. If it wasn't the heat, it was the alcohol, she decided. Three drinks were one past her limit. She twirled the ice in her glass, drinking the melted water. Closing her eyes, she tried to fight the attraction she felt for Miley Stewart and failed miserably. She looked up to find Miley watching her, and Miley raised her brows, giving her a small, gentle smile. Lilly didn't return it. She was too embarrassed. Did Miley think she did this sort of thing all the time? That she was used to picking up strangers in a bar? Oh, Lord, if she only knew how out of character this really was!

A slow Trisha Yearwood song started and, with a will of their own, her eyes sought Miley.

"Dance with me," Miley said softly, and Lilly was powerless to refuse. She moved into her arms eagerly, refusing to think about what she was inviting. Miley held her tightly, both arms behind Lillian's back as Lilly slid her arms over Miley's shoulders, pulling her close. They danced together slowly, feet barely moving, bodies pressed together. Lilly closed her eyes and let the music wash over her, breathing deeply as she smelled the perfume at Miley's neck. Her lips pressed there before she knew what she was doing, and she heard Miley's sharp intake of breath, felt her arms tighten around her. It was the rum, she reasoned. Why else would she be acting so wantonly? Miley moved her head, and her lips found Lilly's in an instant. Her own mouth opened. Feeling the tip of Miley's tongue, she thought her knees would buckle from desire. Her own tongue found its way into Miley's mouth, and she moaned deep in her throat, forgetting the other couples dancing around them. Miley pulled her into a dark corner in the back and pressed her against the wall, her hand boldly cupping Lilly's breast. Lilly leaned into her, her nipples hard and sensitive to Miley's touch. Their kiss was hungry, passionate, tongues dancing, desire growing.

"I want you," Miley whispered into her mouth.

"Yes," Lilly agreed. God, how she wanted her, too.

"Let's get out of here."

Lilly was too drugged with desire to offer a protest, and she nodded. She blindly followed Miley to their table.

"Lillian is leaving, so she's going to give me a lift to the hotel," Miley told Traci.

"So soon?" Barbie asked sweetly.

Lilly met her eyes, sure she was blushing, and forced a smile anyway. "It's been a long day," was all she said.

They left quickly. Miley followed Lilly to her car. They didn't say anything on the way to Lilly's house, and she was glad. She wasn't sure she would have been able to carry on a conversation, considering she was taking this stranger to her home with the intention of making love with her. It was almost midnight, the streets were quiet. They sped along MoPac, heading to Northwest Austin.

In no time, they pulled into her driveway, and they paused as the garage door opened to let them inside. Standing in the garage, the overhead light glaring, their eyes met across the car. Lilly refused to think. If she did, she would send Miley away immediately. But right here, now, she knew that was not what she wanted. Not tonight. Tonight, she wanted to lay in this woman's arms and enjoy the feelings that she brought to her. No matter that this was something Lillian Truscott did not do. Had never done. But the promise in those dark eyes was too much for her to deny. It had been too long.

They stood there for a long time, long enough for the light to blink off. Only then did they move. Miley walked around the car to her, took her hand, and Lilly led them to the door. They entered the kitchen, Lilly shut the door after them and, feeling amazed at her boldness, led Miley into her bedroom.

They did not speak aloud. Yet the energy between them spoke volumes. Lilly turned and moved into Miley's arms. Their lips eagerly sought each other, and it was clear their desire had not dimmed during the drive. If anything, the anticipation had increased it. Now, there was no audience to witness their passion, no reason for them to stop. Lilly let her hands travel over Miley's back, caressing her just as their tongues caressed each other.

She drew in a deep breath as Miley pulled Lilly's blouse out of her jeans and began unbuttoning it slowly. She stood still, eyes on Miley's hands resting lightly on her shoulders. Strong hands went to Lilly's bare breasts, moving over them slowly, thumbs rubbing the taut nipples.

Their breath came quickly, and Miley drew her close, kissing her softly, then more eagerly. She pulled back as Lilly tugged Miley's shirt out. Lilly wanted to touch her. Her hands trembled as she undid each button slowly. She reached behind Miley, unclasped her bra, and then touched her breasts for the first time. They filled her hands, and she stood with her eyes closed, fingers lightly touching Miley's nipples, feeling their hardness. Oh, they felt so good to her touch.

Miley cupped Lilly's face with her hands and drew Lilly up, kissing her, her tongue tracing Lilly's lips, slipping inside and over her teeth. With sudden urgency, she pushed Miley's shirt off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor along with her bra. She let her own shirt fall behind her, and they stood together, bare breasts touching as their mouths eagerly sought each other.

Miley's hands went to Lilly's jeans at the same instant that Lilly went for hers, and they both laughed softly. But the laughter died quickly, replaced with an urgency that would not be denied. Soon, they were naked, standing by the bed, both with uncertain smiles on their faces.

"Are you sure about this?" Miley asked softly.

"No, but yes, yes," Lilly replied, trying hard to ignore the fact that she was giving herself to a perfect stranger.

"You're so beautiful," Miley whispered.

"So are you."

Lilly reached for her. Their bodies touched, and then their lips sparked. Lilly felt the heat assail her again thinking her legs would buckle. She knew how ready she was for Miley, how wet she had become. Pulling the covers back, she laid down on the bed. Miley came to her, pressing her weight on top of her, lips moving over her face and neck, her tongue snaking into her ear as Lilly sighed and held her close. Miley's fingers moved over her breasts. Lilly desperately wanted her mouth there, and she felt Miley slide down, her lips moving tantalizingly over her, tongue tracing Lilly's nipple, swirling over the taut peak before covering it with her mouth. Lilly groaned deep in her throat, holding her near, her hands on either side of her face. Miley moved to the other breast, sucking it into her mouth. Lilly pressed her closer, holding her there, thinking that she had never before felt such pleasure.

Miley moved lower, her lips tracing a path over Lilly's flat stomach and into the hollows of her hips, causing Lilly to rise up to meet her. She whimpered softly as Miley moved her legs apart with her shoulder. Miley's tongue washed across her inner thighs over and over.

"Please," she begged softly, and Miley's mouth settled over her, causing her to cry out. Her hands clutched the sheets, head arching back as Miley's tongue moved over her, inside her, stroking her expertly as Lilly writhed beneath her mouth. Dear God, she felt like she would surely explode. Closing her eyes tightly, her hips pressed up to Miley's face. She breathed deeply, then held her breath as this woman, this stranger, brought her so close to ecstasy. She started to take a deep breath and then gasped. Suddenly, her hips stilled, pressed up into Miley's expert mouth, as her orgasm clutched her, consumed her. She cried out loudly, shocked by its intensity.

Lilly brought Miley up to her, holding her close as her breathing calmed. She swallowed hard, eyes still tightly closed. Miley said nothing, just let herself be held as Lilly moved her hands gently over her smooth back. Before long, Lilly's lips began exploring Miley's neck. She rolled Miley over, laying by her side, one leg pinning her to the bed.

They gazed at each other, their eyes missing nothing. Lilly softly kissed her lips, tasting herself on them, and it stirred her so. Her tongue moved inside Miley's mouth, over her lips, wetting her face. Lilly kissed her neck where her pulse throbbed, her teeth nipping at Miley's skin, sighing against it. She wanted to please this woman, this stranger whom she just met. She wanted her to feel the same intensity she felt. Her hands cupped Miley's full breasts. She moved her mouth over them, thrilling in the feel of their softness. Miley's nipples were hard. Lilly's tongue teased them, making them swell even more before she took each of them into her mouth.

Miley's hands ran through Lilly's hair, holding Lilly's mouth to her, hips pressing up against Lilly's leg. Lilly could feel Miley's wetness on her leg as her hand moved down between their bodies, seeking Miley's warmth, feeling her surge up to meet her fingers as Lilly delved into her smooth, silky softness.

Lilly's lips left her breast, her mouth followed the path of her fingers, kissing the warm flesh of Miley's stomach. Her chin grazed Miley's soft, fine hairs, and she heard Miley moan softly, and she smiled, wanting to please her. Her tongue wet a trail along one thigh, down her leg, and up the other thigh, and Miley begged her to touch her.

"Please. Now," she demanded.

Lilly pressed her mouth to her, letting her tongue slowly move over Miley, tasting her. She settled between Miley's legs, hands pushing them apart, tongue and mouth quickly stroking her. She felt Miley press up into her. When she slipped her tongue inside her, Miley clutched at her shoulders. Her mouth sucked and her tongue swirled over her. Miley screamed out, hips thrusting forward against Lilly's mouth as her orgasm exploded.

"Dear God," Miley breathed as her body slowly calmed. She then laid back against the bed, arms and legs limp against the covers.

Miley drew Lilly up into her arms, one hand caressing Lilly's hair. Miley's fingers slid over her body gently before cupping her intimately. Lilly pressed against her hand, wanting to feel Miley's fingers on her, inside her. Miley teased her, and Lilly reached for her hand, placing it firmly between her legs. Miley moved over her softness, feeling her readiness. Several fingers slowly slipped inside her and Lilly surged up to meet them. Miley moved with her, her thumb rubbing, her fingers plunging deep, as Lilly's hips rose and fell with her rhythm. Her breath came quickly, and she clutched at Miley's shoulders as orgasm claimed her. Holding Miley inside her, she squeezed her thighs tight around Miley's hand.

When Lillian finally relaxed, allowing Miley to move away from her, she reached for her and held her close, hands brushing the hair from Miley's face. She should be tired but she didn't want the night to end. Lovemaking had never been like this before. She kissed Miley's mouth softly, gently, trying to tell her without words how she felt. Miley lay still, seeming to understand.

They made love again and again, finally falling asleep as the first rays of dawn brightened the eastern sky.

**to be continued**

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'm hoping to update once a day, so you should see another update tomorrow.


End file.
